El Cielo Es Para Dos
by I'm Lady Aira
Summary: One-shots Universo Alternativo (AU)/1. Cásate Conmigo:El chico que le gusta está a punto de casarse con otra. ¿Será capaz de confesar sus sentimientos antes de que todo se vuelva irreversible?


**Cásate Conmigo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** El chico que le gusta está a punto de casarse con otra. ¿Será capaz de confesar sus sentimientos antes de que todo se vuelva irreversible?

.

.

.

.

.

Golpeó el monitor para saber si había oído bien, incluso le gritó a su hermano que apagara la música estridente por unos segundos para estar segura de que no había sido producto de su imaginación.

Entonces pidió a la otra persona que repitiera la frase.

 _\- ¡Sí, Ruffnut! ¡Snot y yo vamos a casarnos!_ \- gritó con emoción a su amiga a través de la pantalla.

Sin embargo Ruffnut no estaba nada contenta. La chica de rubias trenzas no podía alegrarse por lo que la morena acababa de decirle.

¡¿Que Heather, la señorita perfección, iba a casarse con Snotlout, el cavernícola?!

Pero eso no era lo peor.

¿Hablaba de Snotlout Jorgenson? ¡¿ _Su_ Snotlout?! ¡¿Su cavernícola?!

No, no, eso no podía ser cierto.

Hasta hace una semana había creído que Heather estaba bien con Fishlegs, un chico robusto y con mucho cerebro bajo esa mata de cabello rubio. Se supone que habían formalizado su noviazgo.

Entonces...

¡¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro eso cambiara de forma drástica?!

\- Espera Heather, qué pasó con Fishlegs - le preguntó, quería salir de dudas, podría ser que su amiga le estuviera jugando una broma en venganza a las muchas que ya le había hecho.

Heather por su lado sabía que Ruff preguntaría por ese detalle y tenía la respuesta aguardando.

 _\- Pues sí, era muy lindo y todo pero me di cuenta de que no era para mí_ \- la simpleza con la que la morena expresaba aquellas palabras sorprendió a la propia Ruffnut -. _Snotlout y yo tenemos esa chispa_ \- su tono de voz era de diversión - _, decidimos no esperar y nos casaremos dentro de poco._

\- ¿Eso es todo, simplemente lo harán y ya?

 _\- ¡Sí!_ \- gritó con júbilo - _¿No es emocionante?_

¡No!

\- Sí, muy emocionante - la joven no pareció captar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Ruffnut vio a Heather dar unas palmaditas a través de la pantalla.

 _\- Y no sabes la mejor parte_ \- ella hizo una pausa para generar expectación, a lo que Ruff alzó una ceja con aburrimiento - _¡Tú serás la madrina!_

Oh, claro, era obvio, ella iba a ser la mad...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Heather asintió insistentemente mientras seguía dando palmaditas con una sonrisa plasmada a fuego en su rostro. La reacción de su amiga había sido muy divertida.

 _\- ¡Tú serás la madrina!_

\- Pero por qué yo - preguntó la rubia que ya quería saltar de su asiento para atravesar la pantalla y ahorcar a la morena con sus propias manos - ¿Qué hay de Astrid? Es tu mejor amiga.

 _\- Sí, lo es_ \- ambas habían pasado muchas situaciones juntas, como compartir el mismo orfanato por un par de años hasta poder huir de aquel lugar a buscar al hermano de Heather para pedirle que las acogiera, lo cual era ilegal considerando los problemas mentales de Dagur; pero la chica rubia de ojos celestes no podría ser parte de este acontecimiento por una sencilla razón que al parecer Ruffnut estaba olvidando - _. Pero ella sigue de luna de miel con Hiccup no voy a interrumpirlos, su boda fue hace tres semanas y merecen disfrutar más que eso._

 _Oh claro_ , pensó Ruff. Los tórtolos del grupo al fin habían decidido dar el gran paso y se casaron el mismo año de anunciado su compromiso. Claro que tuvieron la ayuda de todos sus amigos, de la madre de Hiccup y del apellido Haddock para que todo fuera lo más pronto posible. Ambos se merecían que aquel día fuera mágico y lo fue a pesar de los pequeños contratiempos que de seguro serían unas muy graciosas anécdotas en un par de meses.

Heather había sido la dama de honor aquel día y Fishlegs el padrino, por lo que todos pensaron que las cosas irían bien de igual forma para ese par. Al parecer todas las predicciones fueron erróneas.

En fin. Sin Astrid presente la única opción para Heather era Ruffnut y claramente no había dudado en tomarla.

La joven se mordió una uña de la ansiedad.

¡¿Qué en el nombre de Loki había hecho para merecer eso?!

Ruff sabía que Heather seguía hablando y contando detalles sobre su boda intempestiva pero ella ya no la estaba escuchando.

Miró en su escritorio las únicas fotos que había sobre él. Una de ellas era del grupo completo incluyendo al hermano loco de Heather, ese chico pelirrojo con cicatrices y tatuajes y de mirada desquiciada. También estaban ella y su hermano gemelo Tuffnut con expresiones graciosas. Fishlegs, que aquel día se había olvidado quitarse los anteojos de lectura. La propia Heather con una sonrisa de lo más elegante. Hiccup con una expresión de baboso mientras miraba embelesado a Astrid quien se burlaba de su cara. Por último Snotlout, el primo de Hiccup, que se había dedicado a presumir sus músculos.

La segunda foto era de ella burlándose de este último después de haberle jugado una buena broma con su hermano, que era quien sostenía la cámara.

Maldición.

En qué momento todo se había vuelto demasiado loco.

.

.

.

.

.

A Ruffnut siempre le había gustado ir de compras con su hermano. Le gustaba escucharlo decir todos esos consejos de moda, que le sugiriera complementos para algún atuendo y que le enseñara sobre las últimas tendencias.

Pero ahora, justo en este momento, Ruff solo quería escapar.

Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que decía Tuffnut sobre qué color le favorecía más a su tono de piel.

¡No quería ir a esa boda!

Lo había repetido millones de veces, sin embargo parecía que se lo decía a la pared, pues Tuff seguía hablando y hablando.

Ya estaba harta.

Y encima a la princesa Heather se le ocurre que la madrina debe ir vestida de amarillo.

Ni que fuera una margarita.

Suspiró.

¡Qué día más horrible!

Y lo peor es que recién empezaba.

\- Bueno, ya que tenemos el vestido - ¿en qué momento su hermano había elegido por ella? -... Es hora de ir por los zapatos y los accesorios.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que se levantara del asiento en el que se había plantado desde que entraron a la tienda, para salir de allí e ir a otro establecimiento.

\- Me niego a usar tacones - se quejó Ruffnut mientras avanzaban.

\- ¡Unos tacones irían perfectos!

¡Qué horrible día!

.

.

.

.

.

Era el día de viajar al lugar de la boda, no tomaría más de diez horas en auto, pero Tuff se había negado a pasar la noche dentro del vehículo por lo que se hospederían en un motel que estaba a medio camino y en la mañana terminarían su recorrido.

Por primera vez, desde que esta tortura comenzó, Ruff estuvo completamente de acuerdo con su hermano. Había llegado al punto de agradecerle mentalmente.

La verdad es que era la festividad a la que nunca hubiera querido asistir. Ganar tiempo en presentarse era algo que la aliviaba en grandes proporciones.

Así que cuando subieron al jeep y su hermano encendió la radio en la única estación de música rock de Berk antes de arrancar el motor, empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Snotlout y Heather iban a casarse.

Era completamente increíble.

Heather siempre había tenido al chico en una estima menor a la que tenía por su hermano cuando aún no sabía por qué no se hizo cargo de ella cuando niña.

Y Snotlout, aunque presumía de galán, en realidad tenía por Heather el mismo cariño que su padre por Astrid, la hija de la madre del chico Jorgenson con otro hombre.

Así que las probabilidades de que ellos estuvieran juntos eran completamente nulas.

Eso le había dicho su amigo Fishlegs el día que ambos se preguntaron si podrían conquistar a sus, hasta entonces, platónicos.

Fishlegs siempre había creído que era muy poca cosa para alguien del calibre de Heather, que era tan fuerte y hermosa. Y Ruffnut creía que Spitelout nunca aprobaría una relación entre el segundo muchacho más rico de Berk y la problemática hija de los revoltosos Thorston.

Fue por eso que ambos se habían tardado en expresar sus sentimientos.

Pero ella en verdad había creído que el gusto que sentía por el cavernícola era recíproco, pues hasta últimas fechas no se separaba de ella cada que tenía oportunidad.

¿Acaso sus suposiciones habían sido todo producto de sus deseos?

Miró por el espejo retrovisor, que estaba mal acomodado, hacia el asiento trasero donde descansaban los trajes que ella y su hermano se pondrían.

¿En verdad todo eso estaba ocurriendo?

¿Era esto la vida real o solo un mal sueño del que aún no encontraba la forma de despertar?

Cuando divisó el letrero con luces de neón del hospedaje, supo que era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta del baño y cuando enfocó su vista en las camas, vio a su hermano roncando boca abajo mientras babeaba sobre la almohada.

Ella aún no tenía sueño por lo que pensó que sería buena idea dar un pequeño paseo para cansarse.

Salió de la habitación sin importarle si hacía ruido o no al cerrar la puerta. Su hermano no despertaría ni aunque un camión pasara por encima suyo.

Recorrió algunos pasillos y bajó escaleras para alejarse de todas las habitaciones y dirigirse a la cafetería.

El lugar era eso en realidad, una cafetería al paso que funcionan como bar cuando caía la noche, pero se usaban las habitaciones del segundo piso para alquilarlas.

Como aún eran las once de la noche, debería seguir abierto el lugar de las comidas.

No se equivocó.

Incluso había uno que otro cliente que tomaba un aperitivo antes de ir a descansar.

Habían tenido la misma idea que ella.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas que estaban vacías y esperó a que la atendieran.

La televisión estaba encendida y pasaban una película sobre el fin del mundo que ella ya había visto con sus amigos hace un par de años.

No era la mejor película, por lo que nunca volvieron a verla.

Pero ahora le traía recuerdos.

Como cuando Hiccup y Astrid se besaron pensando que nadie los veía. Sonrió de forma burlesca. Ella y su hermano los habían extorsionado para mantener su secreto.

También recordó que fue la primera película que veían en la mansión Haddock.

Y con esa película Snotlout había pretendido abrazarla fingiendo un bostezo. Demasiado cliché para ella. Terminó por lanzarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula y él se quejó del dolor el resto de la hora.

Bueno, al menos hubo mejores cosas para ver que aquella horrible película.

Lanzó un suspiro al vacío, luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que nadie se había acercado para tomar su pedido.

Levantó la vista para buscar a algún trabajador pero justo en ese momento la puerta del local fue abierta y un nuevo cliente se adentró en el lugar.

Ella había cambiado de objetivo al escuchar el ruido que hasta entonces no se había presentado y ahora miraba hacia la puerta para descubrir quién era la pobre alma que se desvelaba a altas horas de la noche.

Tal vez era un ebrio.

Pero supo que se equivocó en cuanto lo vio.

 _No es cierto_ , se decía mentalmente.

Al parecer la intensidad de su mirada fue muy fuerte pues el muchacho que acababa de ingresar al establecimiento ya la estaba buscando mientras giraba su cabeza a ambos lados.

Cuando la encontró, ninguno apartó la vista.

De pronto él ya estaba acercándose a su mesa y sentándose frente a ella.

\- Ruffnut - dijo a modo de saludo.

\- Fishlegs - devolvió ella.

¿Le sorprendía verlo ahí? Tal vez sí.

Pero desde que empezaron ese viaje por carretera tuvo la sensación de que lo vería.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó de forma tímida y nerviosa su amigo.

\- Si quieres la verdad, pues estoy terrible - no podía mentirle a Fishlegs sobre ese asunto, no cuando había sido su cómplice en ocasiones anteriores cuando de hablar sobre amor se trataba.

\- Te entiendo - le dijo él con voz triste y entonces Ruff cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad no era la única que estaba sufriendo.

\- Lo siento, olvidé que tú...

\- No, tranquila... De ser tú, yo tampoco lo habría recordado si no te hubiera visto esta noche.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que la mesera decidió cumplir con su trabajo y tomar sus órdenes.

\- ¿Quieres un trago? - ofreció ella a su amigo, quien suspiró antes de responder.

\- Traiga dos de los más fuertes que tenga, por favor.

La chica de uniforme asintió a ambos para retirarse a la barra por sus pedidos.

La noche para Ruffnut y Fishlegs sería muy larga.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Despierta. Despierta. Despierta...

La misma palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su dolorido cerebro.

Era como si alguien estuviera pinchando con agujas su cabeza.

Sentía la sangre fluir de forma pesada.

Estaba despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos. Se habría mantenido así de no ser por el sonido insistente de esa voz.

\- Despierta... ¡Des-pier-ta!

Luego de es de horrible grito no le quedó de otra que abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza con un sobresalto.

Tardó solo unos segundos en distinguir que se hallaba recostada en la cama de la habitación que habían alquilado.

Al parecer se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de anoche, lo notó al llevarse una mano al estómago y sentir el estampado de su camiseta; estaba segura de que no había bebido tanto como para vomitar pero sí sentía sus tripas un tanto revueltas.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - fue lo único que salió de su boca seguido de un bostezo.

\- Son las nueve del día - le informó su hermano y Ruffnut al fin supo por qué él estaba tan desesperado.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano idiota?! - la chica saltó de la cama al cuarto de baño para cepillar sus dientes y lavarse la cara.

\- ¡Lo intenté pero no me hacías caso! - Tuffnut tuvo que gritar para que su voz se escuchara a través de la puerta cerrada y el chorro de agua del grifo abierto.

Les quedaban cuatro horas de camino aún y la cosa de la ceremonia empezaría al mediodía. Estaban retrasados. Y más cuando Heather le había ordenado llegar antes de la hora de inicio para que le ayudara con su vestido de novia.

Se secó el rostro con la toalla de forma brusca.

¡Al Hell el cambio de ropa!

Salió disparada del baño para tomar las llaves del auto y a su hermano para dirigirse al estacionamiento por su jeep.

Ruffnut esperaba tener tiempo de cambiarse en el auto.

Ahora recordaba que no había tomado una ducha.

¡Al Hell también con eso!

Ella tenía un misión mucho más importante que cumplir y si todo resultaba bien, entonces al final el vestido estaría demás.

Mientras subía al asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, rezó a los dioses por que todo saliera bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Trató de correr lo más rápido posible con sus tacones. No había tenido opción, su hermano había amenazado con dejarla en medio de la nada si no se ponía el endemoniado vestido que había elegido especialmente para la ocasión.

Ella no quería perder tiempo en discutir con él, así que hizo lo que le dijo.

El jeep ahora estaba estacionado frente a una casa campestre muy hermosa.

Era una propiedad de los Deranged claramente, pues los Jorgenson no habrían tenido un gusto tan exquisito al momento de comprar. _Ninguno_ de ellos.

Ruffnut había rodeado la casa hasta la parte trasera donde había un campo abierto lleno de césped verde bien cuidado. Heather le había dicho que ahí se realizaría la ceremonia y la fiesta sería en un local a un par de kilómetro de ahí.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

Las sillas blancas estaban todas vacías. El arco de flores amarillas que simulaba el altar, estaba desocupado.

No había ningún alma presente.

\- Supongo que llegamos tan tarde que hicieron la ceremonia sin la madrina.

Ruffnut nunca había sentido más ganas de asesinar a su hermano que ahora. Le rompería a trizas su reluciente traje nuevo, el que se había puesto antes de despertarla en el hospedaje.

No necesitaba que se lo dijera en voz alta, lo había deducido ella sola.

Seguro Heather encontró a una suplente de último minuto que ocupara su lugar y se casó sin más.

 _Traidora._

Pero no era eso lo que más le dolía.

Era que ellos _sí_ se habían casado.

Ya era tarde para...

Negó con la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas absurdas. Ya no había nada que hacer.

 _Bueno_ , se dijo a sí misma, _no pienso irme con las manos vacías._

Su ceño ahora estaba fruncido. Avanzó hacia la puerta trasera de la enorme casa, rompió uno de los cristales y la abrió.

\- ¡Oye qué crees que estas haciendo! ¡Nos pueden arrestar! ¡O peor! ¡Nos pueden cobrar!

Pero Ruffnut no hizo caso a ninguna de las palabras de su hermano. Solo pensaba en una cosa.

Asaltar la nevera.

Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar, la cocina estaba justo en su delante y el electrodoméstico a no más de cuatro pasos.

Abrió el congelador y encontró helados de todos los sabores.

\- ¡Oh, yo quiero el de arcoiris! - le pidió Tuffnut de forma infantil al notar sus intenciones.

Y sí, Heather también tenía del helado de arcoiris.

Tomó dos botes de ese tipo, luego se preparó para buscar su sabor favorito.

Chocomenta. Fresa. Chocolate. Vainilla. Yogurt. Chicle.

¡¿Cómo es que no había de su sabor favorito?!

Estaba mucho más furiosa ahora.

Su gemelo la había abandonado ni bien le pasó el primer bote, se fue a la sala y ahora tenía la televisión encendida.

Quería romper algo. Lo que fuera.

Pero toda la vajilla era demasiado valiosa.

Podrían demandarla si se daban cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera con toda la fuerza que pudo.

 _Maldita Heather._

Escuchó pasos detrás suyo, pensó que sería su hermano pero al darse la vuelta para gritarle que la dejara en paz, descubrió que se trataba de otra persona.

Por un momento se le fue el aliento, pero logró recuperarse rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - demandó furiosa una respuesta - ¿No tendrías que estar celebrando con tu esposa?

Snotlout tragó saliva pesadamente y empezó a balbucear monosílabos que solo se entendieron como: - Ah, sí, sí... Yo... Eh...

Ruffnut no quería estar ahí, frente a un cavernícola vestido de pingüino que en lugar de parecer gracioso era un recordatorio de los sinsabores que le habían dejado la noticia del compromiso.

Quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo con el mismo nivel de dolor que ella sentía por dentro. Y podría hacerlo. Pero era consciente de que no serviría para nada más que un desquite personal que no le traería satisfacción alguna.

 _Pensándolo bien_ , se dijo Ruff, _un golpecito no hace mal a nadie._

.

.

.

.

.

El incómodo silencio no tardó en instalarse para los tres jóvenes sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar.

En el sofá de dos plazas se hallaba Snotlout sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su mandíbula. Ruffnut había logrado acertar uno de sus ataques en dicho lugar.

Y en el sofá de tres plazas se encontraban los gemelos, uno en cada extremo, con Tuffnut cambiando los canales de la televisión buscando algo interesante para ver mientras que su hermana estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y evitando mirar a otro lado que no fuera la pared de enfrente.

En la mesa de centro, un bote de helado vacío y un cubierto sucio.

Entonces el gemelo tuvo que sintonizar un canal donde transmitían ese programa para ayudar a las novias a elegir el vestido perfecto y ella estalló de la ira.

\- Tu esposa debe estar muy preocupada por ti, deberías largarte - tal vez no había sido buena idea decir aquello puesto que los Thorston estaban invadiendo la propiedad de Heather pero Ruff no estaba en condiciones de preocuparse por usar el sentido común.

Snotlout se removió incómodo en su asiento, era obvia la molestia de la chica con su presencia, pero no se dejó amedrentar por sus palabras o su tono de voz tan seco y tosco.

\- En primer lugar... - No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando se escuchó sonar el timbre de forma insistente.

\- ¡Yo abro! - exclamó Tuffnut levantándose de su lado del sillón y dejando el control remoto sin ningún cuidado mientras iba a atender.

El moreno tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que iba a decirle a Ruffnut cuando la viera, por lo que se había salvado de quedarse en blanco frente a la chica Thorston.

Ella tomó el control que había dejado su hermano y empezó a cambiar los canales de nuevo. Documentales sobre animales. Documentales sobre hechos históricos. Documentales sobre el planeta.

Bufó de aburrimiento. Cuando volvió a presionar el botón de antes, se encontró con ese estúpido tutorial sobre el vestido de novia perfecto.

Sintió su sangre hervir. Presionó el botón una vez más con demasiada fuerza, hubiera querido lanzarlo al frente, directo a la cabeza de esa novia de plástico. Sin embargo el siguiente programa al fin le pareció el adecuado.

Un programa sobre asesinatos.

Genial.

Al fin la pantalla le sonreía a su suerte.

\- ¿Cómo entraron a la casa? - preguntó de golpe el moreno con extrañeza logrando exaltar mínimamente a la chica, rápidamente se puso en alerta y justo cuando iba a responderle usando su lengua afilada, el volvió a hablar - De acuerdo, eso no importa ahora, yo necesito hablar contigo antes de que...

\- ¿Antes de qué? - interrumpió repentinamente - Eres un hombre casado, ¡Un idiota casado! En lo que deberías pensar es en tu nueva casa y tu fantástica luna de miel... ¡ _Ya no_ hay un antes para ti, solo un futuro con la mujer que es tu esposa!

\- ¡Quieres dejarme hablar!

\- ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir? ¿Vas a presumir sobre tu elección de mujer y los hermosos hijos que tendrás? ¡Pues no quiero escuchar eso!

\- ¡Ese es tu problema! ¡Nunca escuchas! - para este punto ambos se habían puesto de pie y discutían cara a cara - ¡Eres insufrible Ruffnut!

\- ¡Tu también lo eres! ¡Eres el idiota más idiota que conozco! ¡No tengo idea de qué fue lo que vi en ti en el pasado! ¡Eres de lo peor!

\- ¡No, tú eres de lo peor! ¡Jamás me prestaste atención las veces que te decía lo que quería hacer después de graduarme, todas las veces que te dije que le pediría a la chica indicada ser mi esposa durante el baile!

\- ¡Te dije que me parecía una idea demasiado cursi!

\- ¡Y yo te dije que fue idea del idiota de mi primo, pero mentía, fue idea mía!

Ella decidió ignorar la última parte de su confesión.

\- ¡Pues parece que no salió como planeaste!

\- ¡Porque esa chica decidió faltar al baile de graduación por fugarse con sus amigas a una despedida de soltera!

Ruffnut recordaba ese día. O noche. Heather tuvo la brillante idea de adelantar la despedida de soltera de Astrid. Su boda sería dos semanas después, pero la madrina haría un viaje con su hermano por las vacaciones para visitar la empresa de sus difuntos padres y enseñarle su futuro en los negocios como heredera que era. Ruffnut no se había negado, y las tres amigas fueron en un viaje en carretera por la noche, a pesar de que debieron presentarse al baile.

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Estás molesto por tu plan frustrado?! ¡Heather fue la de la idea, para tu información! ¡Si vas a enojarte con alguien, que sea con ella!

\- ¡Lo haría de importarme su opinión al respecto!

\- ¡Mírate! - dijo con burla - ¡Con esto demuestras la clase de esposo que serás con ella!

\- ¡Pues tal vez no quiero ser esposo de ella!

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué te casaste?!

\- ¡Heather es todo lo que le gusta a mi padre! ¡Es heredera de una gran empresa! ¡Es refinada, elegante y tiene un apellido que dará la vuelta al mundo!

A cada palabra de él, Ruffnut sentía que un pedazo más de su corazón se volvía de roca.

\- Tienes suerte entonces - ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, quería irse y no volver a ver a jamás a ese chico.

\- ¡No, no tengo suerte! - Snotlout trataba de calmarse pero lo único que quería era sacudir a esa chica por los hombros hasta que su cerebro se pusiera a funcionar de forma debida - No tengo suerte, porque Heather no me gusta y sin embargo es con quien mi padre preferiría que me case. No tengo suerte porque nunca tuve el valor de decirle que yo no quería seguir obedeciendo sus órdenes, pero cómo lo haces cuando estás acostumbrado a eso. No tengo suerte porque la chica a la que amo no se presentó al baile y no pude decirle todo lo que siento por ella. ¡Tuve que guardar ese anillo! ¡Y no era fácil verlo todos los días y pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado la noche en que ustedes se fugaron y nos dejaron a nosotros como idiotas en ese aburrido baile!

De nuevo estaba alzando la voz. Esa chica anulaba su juicio. Literalmente.

\- Ya te dije que no tuve la culpa, fue...

\- ¡Fue idea de la maldita de Heather! ¡Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste! - respiro profundo mientras pasaba sus inquietas manos por su cabello - Y la odio por eso, porque no me dejó decirte nada.

¿Decirle? ¿A ella? ¿Qué tendría que decirle a ella?

\- Tú no tienes que decirme nada - su voz salió demasiado suave, demasiado triste, que él estuvo a punto de detenerse y abrazarla para que no sufriera.

A punto.

\- Sí, tenía que decirte muchas cosas esa noche. Como lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo a pesar de que muchas veces me sacas de quicio. O lo increíble que te ves durante las prácticas de natación - esas prácticas las hacía ella sola, ¿Cómo es que él se había enterado de que las tomaba? Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido -. Eres asombrosa en todo lo que haces y eres muy lista a pesar de que te empeñas en que todos crean lo contrario - Ruffnut tenía ya un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago, nunca había creído que él fuera así de romántico y bueno con las palabras, era una faceta que nunca había conocido -. Y también eres más bonita de lo que piensas - ese era uno de sus más grandes secretos. Luego de convivir tanto tiempo al lado de bellezas como Astrid y Heather, ella empezaba a sentirse no tan atractiva. Los chicos no le lanzaban tantos piropos como a ellas y la tomaban como la última opción de conquista. Eso la volvió un tanto insegura de su apariencia, llegando a pensar que nunca se fijarían en ella debido a eso. Pero ahí estaba ese idiota diciéndole que no era cierto, que era más que bonita -. Amo todas las locuras que haces - un último respiro de parte de Snotlout -. Te amo a ti Ruffnut y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una sortija y la sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras se la enseñaba.

Aquello había dejado a Ruffnut sin aliento.

Él quería casarse. Con ella.

Le estaba dando una sortija y estaba vestido de pingüino, como en las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano. No era la situación más romántica del mundo, gracias a los dioses, pero eso no impidió que su corazón saltara al escuchar sus palabras.

Sin embargo...

\- ¿Qué hay de Heather? - dijo con la voz a punto de romperse - Ella es tu esposa y...

\- Ruffnut creo que eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que no te pediría esto si en verdad estuviera casado.

Ella lo sabía, claro que sí, pero se le hacía increíble que Snotlout abandonara a una chica como Heather por ella, sobre todo cuando la misma Deranged había presumido sobre un matrimonio asegurado.

\- ¿Qué dices entonces? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Debo responder? - dijo sarcástica y con una sonrisa ladeada - En realidad no hiciste una pregunta, solo dijiste que lo querías.

\- Porque lo quiero. Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que vivamos juntos y seamos una familia, por siempre - se lo decía con el corazón en la mano, haciendo sus palabras irresistibles de escuchar -. Pero lo querré más si tu también lo quieres.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No era una niña fresa a la que le asaltaban las lágrimas por una situación así. No había llorado cuando supo que las mascotas de ella y su hermano habían muerto, así que no lloraría por esto.

Se limitó a apretar los labios para disminuir el dolor del nudo en su garganta, pero no logró disimular su sonrisa.

Se acercó al idiota con paso resuelto, estampó las palmas de sus manos en su pecho musculoso haciéndolo tambalear un poco y luego tomó las solapas de su traje en sus puños para atraerlo hacía ella y juntar sus labios.

\- Esa es mi respuesta - le dijo al separarse.

Ellos no podían estar más sonrientes. Era el día más asombroso de sus vidas.

\- ¡Genial, ya era hora! - una voz efusivamente gritó a espaldas de Snotlout.

\- ¡Sí, esto quedará para la posteridad! - otra voz habló mientras cerraba una videocámara y dejaba ver su rostro.

Eran su hermano y Heather, siendo esta última la que sostenía la cámara mientras tenía una sonrisa espectacular en sus labios.

\- Eres muy fotogénica Ruffnut, el video quedó grandioso - la morena hablaba toda feliz mientras que la chica Thorston se quedaba de piedra al escucharla.

\- Creo que no le está sentando muy bien el verte - canturreó Tuffnut con cierta gracia mientras miraba la cara de su hermana.

\- Ya se le pasará - restó importancia la chica con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan probable es eso?

Heather abrió la boca para responder pero alguien más se le adelantó.

\- Es cien por ciento probable - dijo Fishlegs ingresando a la estancia.

Para este punto, Ruffnut tenía los ojos como platos y el rostro tan pálido como la seda blanca del vestido de Heather.

\- Hola _cara de pez_ \- saludó con sorna el chico Jorgenson, que hasta entonces no había hecho ningún comentario respecto a la situación, a Ingerman.

El cerebro de Ruffnut estaba trabajando a mil por hora, pero aún no asimilaba por completo que todos estuvieran ahí.

\- ¿Por qué... - ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta completa, pero su dedo señalando a los tres que acababan de entrar fue suficiente para que su prometido supiera lo que pensaba.

\- Valkiria - le habló y suspiró esperando su fin -. No me mates luego de esto pero...

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué debería matarte?!

\- Necesitaba hablar, pero tú nunca me respondes el teléfono o los mensajes de la red social así que Heather me ofreció su ayuda y empezamos a idear un plan para poder traerte aquí y hablar... - lo dijo todo casi sin respirar y en unos minutos Ruffnut se había enterado de que Heather la había contactado para hacerle creer en un falso compromiso y que había pedido la ayuda de Fishlegs para terminar de convencerla de que decirle a Snotlout lo que sentía era una buena idea.

Recordó entonces que mientras tomaba esos tragos con el chico Ingerman, él siempre intentaba que el tema a tocar fuera el de la boda de Heather y el cavernícola.

Ahora también sabía que su hermano era parte de todo eso y el despertarla tarde fue a propósito, para medir su determinación.

Pero si todo el asunto de la boda era falso...

¿Por qué lo habían organizado tan bien y se habían tomado tantas molestias con el arreglo del jardín? ¡Había sillas y un arco de flores!

¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?!

El que mirase inquietamente hacía la ventana detrás suyo, desde donde se podía apreciar la decoración tan festiva, fue lo que les dio a todos la pista de su duda.

\- Ya que estas vestida para la ocasión - empezó a decir Heather, la chica sonrisas de esa sala -, celebremos tu compromiso.

\- Y qué mejor forma de celebrar un compromiso que... - Fishlegs habló esta vez y la aludida se percató de la mano de él en la cintura de la morena.

\- ¡Con una boda! - su hermano terminó mientras levantaba los brazos divertido.

¿Boda?

¡¿Boda?!

Es decir...

¿Ahora?

¿Ya mismo?

¿De inmediato?

¡¿Querían acaso que _ella_ se casara en ese instante?!

No es que dudara de haber aceptado la propuesta de su chico, pero era demasiado precipitado. Primero debían pasar tiempo juntos. Vivir el noviazgo que no tuvieron. Pensar en dónde vivirían después. Invitados, fechas, lugares... ¿Se iban a casar legalmente o por la Iglesia?

¡Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar!

No. Ella no iba a casarse hoy.

\- No pienso casarme hoy, no pienso casarme hoy, no pienso casarme hoy - empezaba a repetir como si de un conjuro se tratara.

\- ¡Tranquila Ruffnut! ¡No vas a casarte _tú_ hoy! - detuvo Heather su mantra, sujetándola por los hombros y dándole una sacudida para que reaccione.

Cuando la joven escuchó sus palabras no pudo sino respirar del alivio que le supo. Pero una nueva cuestión llegó a su acelerada mente.

\- ¿Entonces de qué boda estamos hablando?

Heather Deranged hizo gala de la sonrisa que le otorgó el título de Reina del Baile, en su último año de secundaria. Retrocedió hasta donde antes había estado sujetando la videocámara y tomó a Fishlegs de la mano.

Y aunque fue suficiente para que Ruffnut supiera lo que ocurría, la morena igual anunció con felicidad: - ¡ _Yo_ voy a casarme con Fishlegs hoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola :)**

 **Al fin llegué con este shot que debía traerles hace mucho... Este era el regalo por los likes y seguidores en la página de Facebook, en verdad gracias por ser más cada vez los que me apoyan...**

 **Espero que no se decepciones pero probablemente esto sea lo único que tengan de mí este mes, tengo un proyecto importante y no quiero distraerme...**

 **Y también sé que esto no es de mis mejores escritos pero tengo ideas para rellenar esta colección y cada una es mejor que la otra (lo prometo)...**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora...**

 **Un saludo de marca registrada y... Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Chaito.**

 **05 de Mayo del 2017**


End file.
